


we're all we need

by Jya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jya/pseuds/Jya
Summary: Exams are finished and the boys are headed up to the ski resort!





	we're all we need

**Author's Note:**

> This my gift to Juls for the haikyuu secret santa exchange! I hope you enjoy it! <3 Happy Holidays!

“Guys we did it!” Kotaro wailed, flying down the hallway.

A teacher stuck her head out of a door mere seconds later, an aggravated expression plastered across her face. “Excuse me, we’re still writing an exam in here,” she whispered aggressively.

“Whops! Sorry!” He whispered, his tone of excitement still very much present as he skipped away.

“Guys we’re done!” He whispered loudly, approaching his friends. Tetsuro and Keiji had finished the exam quite quickly, and Kotaro had been tempted to just say screw it and submit his as well. But after the amount of time he’d spent studying, he decided to just suck it up and finish. Now he was free.

“Cheers!” Tetsuro said, holding up his coffee mug and taking a large swig.

“That’s not coffee, is it?” Kotaro laughed, taking the cup from him.

“Definitely not,” Keiji said, rolling his eyes. Kotaro moved in and pecked his boyfriend on the lips before taking a sip from the mug. Nope, definitely not coffee.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Tetsuro laughed, a wide grin across his face.

“Are we hitting the pub?” Kotaro asked.

“It’s 10:30am…” Keiji deadpanned.

“And we’re done exams!” He cried.  

“Shh!” Another teacher from another classroom glared this time. Kotaro recoiled, mentally slapping himself. He was just too excited.

“Pub?” Tetsuro asked, this time more seriously.

“What time is Tsukki’s brother coming?” Keiji asked.

“No idea,” Tetsuro said, taking another sip from his cup then handing it back to Kotaro. “I thought you knew.”

“He’s your boyfriend!”

“So? I don’t know what his plans are.”

“You mean  _ our _ plans?”

Tetsuro shrugged. “Let’s wait for him to finish I guess.”

Another door opened and Kotaro winced, as if waiting to be scolded again. But a soft voice uttered a thank you, and Tooru appeared, smiling as he came towards them.

“Congrats boy,” Tetsuro said, holding his cup up to Tooru.

“Thanks,” Tooru grinned back. “You as well. That wasn’t too bad, hey?”

They continued to discuss the exam until they were joined by Hajime and Kei. Kotaro wrapped his arms around Keiji from behind, enjoying the warmth the smaller boy offered as his nose filled with the familiar scent of cloves and vanilla body wash.

“When is your brother picking us up?” Tetsuro finally asked.

Kei pulled out his phone. “He’s on his way.”

“Ok so no time for the pub,” Tetsuro said, sipping his drink again.

“Locker beers?” Kotaro suggested, raising an eyebrow.

“Seriously? You have beer in your locker?” Keiji asked.

“You don’t?” Hajime countered.

“You’re kidding,” Tooru said.

“Definitely not,” Hajime winked, pulling his boyfriend close and kissing his shoulder.

 

“How long is the drive?” Tooru asked, kicking off his shoes and pulling his feet up onto the seat.

Keiji did the same, though instead of jamming his knees into his chest, he laid them across Kotaro and Tetsuro respectively, stretching out and sighing as he did. Neither boy said anything, so he relaxed back into the window.

“About an hour and a half. Get comfy,” Akiteru said.

“Iwa-channn, I’m tired,” Tooru whined. “And my brain hurts.”

“Quit whining. We’re all tired,” Hajime said, as though trying to brush him off, but he wrapped an arm around his boyfriend and pulled him closer.

Keiji could feel the pout on Kotaro’s face as he watched the pair and he waited for the inevitable. “Why don’t you cuddle with me like that?”

“You’re too warm,” Keiji said, leaning closer against the window. It was true, Kotaro was a furnace which could be nice when it was cold, but otherwise it was just annoying. They left the bedroom window open every night just so they could cuddle.

“Fine, I’ll cuddle with this cat,” Kotaro said, extending his arm around the back of Tetsuro’s seat.

“You’re going to make Tsukki jealous,” Tooru said, twisting around in Hajime’s embrace to get a better view.  

“He’s all yours,” Tsukki said from the front seat, setting his headphones on his ears.

“Rude Tsukki!” Tetsuro barked from the back.

“Why did I wear jeans,” Kotaro complained, attempting to flex his legs underneath Keiji’s.

“I told you guys to dress comfortably. I warned you we were going to be packed in here like sardines,” Akiteru said from the front seat. Keiji grinned, shifting in his charcoal grey sweatpants.

“It’s going to be worth it,” Tetsuro said, stretching out and reaching and arm over the back of his seat. “I can’t wait to snowboard.”

“Are you good?” Tooru asked.

“I can hold my own,” Tetsuro said proudly, “what about you guys? Ski or board?”

“I ski,” Keiji said, a burst of excitement rushing through him. He’d grown up near a ski hill and learned at a young age, but with school and volleyball he hardly ever found time to exercise his passion.

“Board,” Hajime replied.

“I can do both,” Kei said, “but I prefer to ski.”

“You broke your wrist last time you snowboarded. I don’t know that qualifies as being  _ able _ to do both,” Akiteru teased.

“Shut up.”

“I like skiing too,” Tooru said. “What about you Akiteru-san?”

“I’m a skier,” he said, “but all the friends I’m meeting are snowboarders.”

“Sucks to be you,” Kei commented.

“Kotaro, do you ski or snowboard?” Tooru asked, again shifting his position so he could properly communicate with the back seat.

“Neither, I just like the snow,” Kotaro said, crossing his arms across his chest.

“Really? You’ve never done either?” Keiji asked, surprised. How the heck had he not know this? He was sure they’d talked about it before. He made a mental goal to get Kotaro on skis before the weekend was over.

“No, I told you that,” Kotaro replied.

“So what exactly do you plan to do up there?” Tetsuro asked.

“Obviously I’m going to sit in the lodge, drink beer and watch Voltron,” he said happily, not a hint of upset that he was going to be left out.

“Haven’t you seen Voltron like 4 times already?” Hajime asked.

“So?”

Keiji just shook his head. Kotaro’s obsession with Voltron was getting out of hand. He’d plastered his bedroom with posters and it was the only thing he ever wanted to watch. Though Keiji couldn’t find himself in it to mind too much; it seemed to make the other happy, and it was all he wanted for his boyfriend after all.

“Well you won’t be alone,” Hajime said, glancing at Tooru.

“Why I thought you said you could do both?” Kotaro asked Hajime, puzzled.

“My knee has been bothering me,” Tooru said, his tone dropping along with his posture. “I don’t want to make it worse before the season starts up again.”

“Oh shit, really?” Tetsuro asked, reaching forward and setting a hand on their setter’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I’ll be ok though,” Tooru said, clearly forcing a smile. “I’ll just keep Kotaro company in the lodge.

“I hear there’s a hot spring?” Keiji asked. It was one of the parts he’d definitely been looking forward to.

“There is!” Akiteru said.

“There’s also a hot tub outside our place,” Kei said.

The drive felt longer than an hour and a half. By the time they arrived at the lodge in the dark, the rain had long since turned to snow and all but Akiteru and Keiji were asleep.

Keiji sat in the back of the car staring at his phone, attempting to keep his shoulder still underneath Kotaro’s sleeping form. He had no feeling in his hand, but he let the other sleep peacefully regardless.

“Do you guys know your chalet number?” Akiteru asked quietly.

There was shifting around in the front seat, as though Kei was waking up, and he whispered something in response.

They continued to drive until they reached a modest looking house made primarily of wood with a tall vaulted ceiling. The front light was on, but the house was otherwise dark. As they piled out of the car, Keiji had to steady a sleepy Kotaro as he nearly slipped on the icy driveway and fell directly on top of him.

“Shit, sorry, Keiji,” he said, rubbing his eyes. “I’m so tired.”

“It’s fine, just don’t hurt yourself,” Keiji replied quietly.

Hajime had actually picked up Tooru and was carrying him from the vehicle to the front door where Kei had unlocked a small lock box to retrieve the key.

“Spoiled brat,” Tetsuro whispered to Tooru as he pushed by and entered first.

“Jealous cat,” Tooru countered. “Hurry Iwa-chan, its cold!” He was whining, but there was something loving in the way he spoke. Apparently it was effective, as Hajime said nothing and simply deposited the taller boy on the couch.

“Let’s go play in the snow!” Kotaro wailed.

“We just got here,” Keiji said, setting their cooler on the counter. “Can we at least unload a bit?”

“SNOOOWWWW!” Kotaro whined, moving across the room and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

“Here Kotaro, take this,” Tetsuro said, dropping a large box of food into his arms. “Put it away then we’ll go outside.

“Yes sir!” Kotaro shifted the box in his arms and saluted to Tetsuro, jumping into his task.

Keiji couldn’t help but smile as he watched Kotaro’s face shift expressions as he removed things from the box and contemplated where to put them. A couple of times he moved things around, but after a few minutes he had the entire thing unloaded and he looked at Keiji, his toothy grin shining more radiantly than ever. Keiji had to grin in response. Even on his darkest days, that smile could light up his world.

“Alright, let’s go outside,’ Keiji said. “You guys coming?”

Kotaro literally jumped into the air in excitement.

“But I just sat down,” Tooru whined, turning around on the couch.

“You never got up,” Kei replied, dropping a pile of blankets into his lap.

“That isn’t helping, Tsukki,” Tooru said as he cuddled beneath the blankets. “Did your brother leave?”

“Yeah, the rest of the stuff is on the stairs. He went to meet his friends.”

“Alright gang, snow pants on, sleds out. Let’s go enjoy what we came here for.”

“I guess I’m bringing a drink then,” Kotaro said.

“Sledding and snowballs now, drinks and hot tub after,” Keiji said. The last thing he needed was for a drunken Kotaro to fall and hurt himself.

“You’re the boss,” the owl smiled.

“Why’s he so compliant today?” Tetsuro asked Keiji.

“Who knows. Just enjoy it while it lasts,” Keiji rolled his eyes.

Sledding turned into a team snowball fight with each couple as their own team. That was until Hajime got annoyed with Tooru and stuffed a handful of snow down the other’s back. At that point Tooru had chased Hajime half way around the neighborhood squealing with a snowball in his hand. He hadn’t caught him, and ended up shedding all of his wet clothing and climbing into the hot tub with his boxers. He’d only opened half the lid though, giving him access to a large amount of snow and was threatening anyone who came near him.

“You get Iwa-chan back for me and you can come in!” He protested, wielding a large snowball.  

“That snow will melt eventually, then you’ll be weaponless,” Hajime said, poking his head from around a tree. 

“That’s it, I want in that hot tub,” Tetsuro said. A loud cry from Hajime could be heard as Tetsuro apparently soaked him with snow.

“WATCH YOUR BACK YOU DAMN CAT!” Hajime wailed, running out form behind the trees and darting for the hot tub.

Tooru hit him with a snowball for good measure, but the other ripped off his clothing and dove into the tub sending a tsunami like wave over the lid and edges, melting all the snow around.

“Way to take one for the team, Tetsuro,” Kotaro said, emerging from the trees.

“Sooo, I suppose it's hot tub time,” Keiji said, tossing his own snowball up into the air.

It wasn’t long before the others joined, though there was definitely a tense tone between Tooru and Hajime and Hajime and Tetsuro. Kotaro figured he could fix it all with alcohol, and instead of being a civilized friend and bringing out beers, he brought a massive bottle of whiskey and six shot glasses.

“Ok, since I’m the victim here, I’ve decided to pick the game. We’re playing never have I ever. If you’ve done what the person says, you take a shot.”

“Shit this is  _ not _ going to end well,” Kei said, running a hand through his damp hair.

“I’m going first,” Tooru said, sparing a glare for his boyfriend. “Never have I ever cried while watching Titanic.”

“You are dirty, my love,” Hajime said, offering his empty glass for Tooru to fill.

“Seriously? Hajime cried? Not Tooru?”

“Shut up,” Tooru said as he filled Kotaro’s glass as well.

“Kotaro you pansy,” Tetsuro said.

“Alright, clockwise. I’m next,” Kotaro said. “Never have I ever had to hide a hickey with makeup.” His glare was sent to Keiji.

“What did I ever do to you?” Keiji asked, holding out his glass. Tooru, Hajime and Kei also held out theirs. Tetsuro found this hilarious and had tears in his eyes by the time the four had cheers’d and swallowed their drinks.

“Give me that,” Hajime said, taking the bottle from Kotaro. “Never have I ever failed a driving test.”

“Low blow, Iwa-chan!” Tooru whined as he took his shot. Kotaro also had to drink.

“Never have I ever been in handcuffs,” Tetsuro said, raising his eyebrows at his boyfriend.

Kei face-palmed and held out his glass. To everyone’s surprise, both Tooru and Hajime held out their glasses as well.

“Do not ask,” Hajime said, glaring daggers around the hot tub.

Tetsuro could hardly contain himself.

Keiji took the bottle next, “Never have I ever burnt dinner,” he said.

Kotaro, Hajime, Tetsuro and Kei all held out their glasses.

“Never have I ever told my friend to delete a photo I looked unflattering in,” Kei said, holding up the bottle to Tetsuro.

“Wow, you would,” Tetsuro said, holding out his glass. Tooru held out his as well.

One more round and Keiji called it quits. Tooru looked like he was going to fall asleep, and Kotaro was not far behind. Apparently neither of them held their liquor well.

Once again, Hajime found himself carrying his boyfriend, and they all retreated to their bedrooms to change.

Once in pajamas, they all settled into the couches in the living room. As Tooru and Hajime were the last to arrive, they were forced to cuddle in the single person seat. Though neither seemed to have a problem with it.

“Let’s watch a Christmas movie!” Tooru exclaimed, cuddling closer to Hajime for warmth. The room in general had an overall feeling of warmth and comfort, but perhaps it was because they were all bundled up. They’d come prepared for the cold. Oikawa was dressed in completely white flannel pajamas while Hajime was in sweat pants and a light blue Aoba Josai t-shirt. Akaashi was also in sweatpants with a navy hoodie. Bokuto was actually wearing a red christmas reindeer onesie, while Kuroo and Kei were in their grey varsity team sweatpants and sweaters. The electric fireplace beneath the television radiated warmth, but it also added to the general atmosphere of the room. 

“Like the Grinch?” Kotaro suggested.

“No, you Scrooge, like the Polar Express or Elf or something!” Tooru insisted.

“I haven’t seen either,” Kei said.

“WHAT?” Tetsuro demanded.

“I vote Polar Express,” Hajime said.

“Awwww, so cute, Iwa-chan,” Tetsuro teased.

“Hey! Only I get to call him that!” Tooru insisted.

“Are you going to come over here?” Tetsuro said, egging the other on.

“Don’t make me,” Tooru replied, but he lacked conviction as Hajime pulled him closer.

“Shh, place nice with the other kids,” Hajime said quietly to him.

“Guys, I just want to say something before we start this movie,” Kotaro said, standing up from where he was cuddled up with Keiji. “Thank you all for coming on this trip with me, and congrats on a great season, a great term, and hopefully great exam results!”

“Awww Bo, so sentimental!” Tetsuro teased. “Cheers to that!” He raised his glass which was filled with hot chocolate, much like everyone else in the room.

“Cheers!” The rest raised their glasses. “And cheers to a great weekend!” Tooru exclaimed.

“With many more face washes and snowballs down shirts!” Hajime said.

Tooru looked like he might cry. 

 


End file.
